


Castle of glass

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fixing a broken soul, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: It was a permanent crack on her soul. Just another one.Soul already shattered.Life wasn’t easy.It never has been.





	Castle of glass

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second FF in this fandom 
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Linkin Park's 'Castle of Glass's...

Broken.

  
Bruised.

 

That was everything she felt. She was broken… her body bruised.

And it wasn’t something that would just go away.

 

Never.

 

It was a permanent crack on her soul. Just another one.

  
Soul already shattered.

  
Life wasn’t easy.

  
It never has been.

 

Her broken body just gave out. Leaving her laying in the rain… right next to a pile of trash.  
Pieces of trash like she was. That was something he had told her Everytime he broke her.

  
She was freezing. Eyes unable to focus. The rain pouring heavyly.  
Nothing could save her soul from falling apart anymore.

 

At least that was her last thought before she passed out.

 

  
It felt warm around her. She refused to open her eyes, didn’t want to wake up from this dream.

No pain.

Not a single bad feeling.

  
She realized somebody was stroking her hand. Warm, soft skin on hers

 

She finally opened her eyes. Dimmed lights, a warm sheet covering her. The scent of warm vanilla filled the room. This wasn’t her home. This wasn’t _his_  dirty,fucked up flat.

  
Her eyes focussed on the person right next to her. A concerned looking blonde guy. Still gently stroking her.

  
Like he hasn’t even realized she was awake.  
His eyes… they were like pure magic. One blue, the other half blue and half brown.  
His hair was damp, like the black shirt he was wearing.

 

When he realized she was awake a smile appeared on his handsome face.  
„Hey“ – his voice sounded like it came straight out of heaven, like an angel was talking to her.  
She was too shy to say anything.  
„My name is Jace…“ he said, letting go of her hand.  
And still she was unable to talk to him.  
„Take your time… If you need anything just tell me.“

 

Hours went by. He offered food and water. But she refused everything.  
He got up and for the first time she found her voice.

  
„Please don’t leave me…“ Tears forming in her eyes.

  
„I’m not leaving you until you wish. I was just getting my guitar…“ Jace smiled and with his guitar in hand he sat down on the chair once again.

Jace played for hours, singing some songs and just gave her everything she needed.  
Someone who took care.

 

 

The next day she was able to talk. Telling Jace about everything that had happened to her made her feel strange.

It was a relief but at the same time it made her feel sick. He held her hair while she puked. Helped her clean her face and her teeth. Always careful not to touch her. Not until she allowed him.

They were holding hands, she allowed Jace to wipe away some tears from her cheeks.

  
He helped her to forget about the cracks in her soul.

 

Day by day.

  
Week by week.

  
Month by month.

 

Half a year later, they were standing in his kitchen as she pulled him down by his shirt and just placed a soft kiss on Jace’s lips.  
She could feel the millions of butterflies in her stomach.

  
Jace was the one person who fixed her.  
He fixed everything little crack on her soul.  
They were still visible but her soul wasn’t about to break anymore.

 

But it was fragile.

  
Just like a castle of glass.

 

But Jace knew it.

  
And he knew how to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a sequel to this little story? Where should I take them?  
> Should Jace take on that asshole?


End file.
